


Caught in the Crowd

by HeartbreakAshton94



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: Ashton and Elena were best friends and neighbours until she got Caught in the Crowd ..... what happens when they cross paths years later?Semi based on the song Caught in The Crowd by Kate Miller-Heidke





	1. Debut Single

**Elena’s POV:**

"Your song Caught in the Crowd is out now and is doing really well in the charts. What inspired you to write it?" the Dave the interviewer asks.

I’m currently in a radio interview… my first ever radio interview talking about my debut single that I released a few weeks ago.

"I’m amazed at how well it’s done after I wrote it I knew it was special. It's written as an apology to an old friend who was bullied and I turned my back on him when I shouldn’t have, and I realised my mistake not long after and wrote this song." I reply

thinking back to when I first started talking to Ashton.

_ *8 years earlier* _

“Lena I’m leaving, I’ll see you tonight!!” my mother shouts as she swings her keys around and rushes out the front door. “Hurry up you’ll be late for school, the neighbour's kid is waiting for you. I still don't know how you don't know his name!” 

My parents, my little sister Allegra and I moved to Sydney to live with my elderly grandmother. Sadly she passed away about six months ago, leaving us to live in the house. Which we still need to declutter.

I still don’t know much about my neighbours except that they have a son about my age, who also goes to Richmond High School, and that he plays the drums. Every day after school I can hear him in the garage, banging away at his drum kit. 

I met him on my first day at Richmond, and he barely spoke a word to me. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever heard or seen him speak to anyone. 

I grab my school bag and head out to get my bike so we can head to school. This has become a regular thing now; we’d meet out the front of our houses at 7.45am and ride our bikes to school, side by side. Once we got to school we would go our own way, as we weren’t in any of the same classes.

But today felt different. I didn’t know why until I heard a voice mumble a sentence which ended with “...my name is Ashton.”

I look over to see ‘Ashton’ standing by his bike. His glasses are slipping down his nose as he stares down at his feet like they are the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Morning Ashton, I’m Lena,” I reply. “Ready to go?”

He nods and we head off to school like normal, racing each other to see who reaches the racks first. 

_ *flashback over*_

“Let’s play the song and then after we have some fan questions. This is Caught in the Crowd by Elena Carson,” he said, before playing the track. 

_ “...I’d be someone you can call friend, please please believe that I’m sorry. ” _

“That was Caught in the Crowd by Elena Carson! She’s in the studio now to answer some fan questions” the Dave says “the first one is from Jaimee and she wants to know if you could perform anywhere in the world, where would it be?”

“Um, somewhere in Greece would be awesome at one of those ancient amphitheatres. I think some of those are still in use” 

“Very interesting, I’ve heard some of them have amazing acoustics. The next one is from Alannah and her question is who is your celebrity crush?”

“Oh that's an easy one” I laugh “Nick Jonas, always has and always will be”

“Wow, that was a quick answer. The last one is from Samantha and she asks is James a real person?”

“Yes, ‘James’ exists, but his real name is not James. I didn’t want to use his name mainly for privacy reasons. I haven’t spoken to him since that incident in year 12, but I hope I get the chance to apologise one day” I explain. 

Little do I know that ‘one day’ is going to be today.

“Hopefully you do and that’s all we have time for today. Thank you for joining us Elena”

“Thanks for having me” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later I arrived at the studio with my best friend Devin to record some more songs for my album. So far I’ve only got three songs finished. We were walking down the hallway when we stopped outside a door which had ‘Studio 3’ written in bold font on it.

“Why are we stopping here? I’ve booked studio 5?” I ask Devin, confused.

“An old friend of mine is recording here with his bandmates, and I want you to meet them. I think you may have heard of them before,” she responds while opening the said door and walks in. I follow behind her to see three boys huddled over the controls, One with dark hair and the other two are blondes. 

“Calsy!” she shouts startling them, one of which lets out a very unmanly squeal. 

“There’s only one person who calls me that,” the dark-haired one said, quickly spinning around with a huge smile on his face as he goes over to hug her.

“Devin!” Blondie 1 and 2 exclaim, running over to greet her. 

“Boys, this is Elena my best friend. Elena this is Calum – a really good friend of mine – and his bandmates Luke, Michael and in the booth is As—” Devin begins to introduce us before she’s interrupted by the clattering of drumsticks hitting the floor through the speakers. 

I turn my head to look in the booth and see another boy with short brown hair, sitting behind the drum kit, staring at me. I gasp and as soon as we made eye contact I froze,

I’d recognize those eyes anywhere.

Those unforgettable hazel eyes. 


	2. Apologies

**Ashton POV**

My drumsticks clatter as they fall from my hands when I recognise her. I quickly glance over at Calum whose giving me a ‘is that who I think it is?’ look. He’s the only one who knows the whole story besides Elena and myself. 

“Ashton!?” She asks staring at me wide-eyed through the glass. 

“Lena!?” I respond not believing that it’s actually her standing there. She's changed so much since I last saw her all those years ago at school.

“Ashton, I know you probably want me to leave but can you hear me out first?” She pleads from her spot on the couch. 

I decided that I should probably hear her side of the story I stand up from behind the drum kit and join the others. 

“I think they know each other, we should let them talk?” Luke mutters to Cal, Michael and Devin heading towards the door. 

He doesn’t get far as his foot got caught on one of the cables which result in him face planting the carpeted floor. 

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock. Let’s go before you embarrass your ass even more” Michael responds yanking poor Luke up by his arm and drags him out the door with Calum and Devin laughing not far behind him. 

Once the door shuts, she takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"I just want to apologize for what happened that day at school, I regret everything and I should have helped you…” she explains as I go over to the couch, move Calum’s bass from next to her so I don't squash it (he’d kill me if I damaged it) and sit down. 

That afternoon replays in my mind like an awful movie.

_ *6 years earlier* _

The bell had just rung to signal that school had ended for the day. The corridors that were quiet moments before are flooded with students collecting their belongings before heading home or to whatever extracurricular activities they do. 

I arrived at my locker and quickly punched in my combination. The sooner I’m out of here the better I thought quickly stuffing my Quicksilver backpack with everything I needed. I wasn’t quick enough as when I slammed the locker door shut I was shoved groaning as my body collided with the cement ground. 

”What do you want Gareth?” I ask knowing who pushed me without looking up. 

It's always Jordan, Hayden and their self-appointed leader Gareth Matthews.

”Just wanted to tell you that you are a pathetic loser with no friends,” he laughed as he threw my schoolbag across the corridor. 

I yelled that I did with a flicker of hope that Elena was around here somewhere. 

I tried getting up to get a better view to see where she was only to be pushed back down again. 

”Lena! Elena!” I called out her name to get her attention. Once I do she turns around and walks out the school's doors not once looking back.

_ *flashback over* _

“I know you probably hate me and I've been wanting to apologize for years and I didn’t know how to. So I decided to write the song with the hopes that you’d hear it. I had an important appointment to get to and that’s why I was rushing to get home. In hindsight, I shouldn’t have put that before our friendship but I was young and dumb back then.” Lena explains as tears start rolling down her cheeks. 

“Apology accepted, I may be a stubborn shit but all I wanted was an apology and an explanation,” I reassure her as I sit next to her on the couch. 

“Yes I’m still upset, but I met Michael that evening and if I didn’t meet him I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to join 5SOS.” 

We end up talking for what seems like ages. The next thing we know the door slams open. 

“.. and then he stared at me and said, “This is the worst part.” He then opened the oven and pulled the pizza out with his bare hands, rack and all, screaming at the top of his lungs.” Calum finishes his story. Everyone laughing with… well everyone except Lena and myself and Michael who was sulking.

“It’s not funny, how was I supposed to know that I needed to use an oven mitt?” He whined trying to justify himself. 

“It’s called common sense… look it up” Luke retorts before turning to face me and Lena “Anyways have you two sorted whatever it was out?”

“Yeah, I think we have” 

“Lena we should probably get going, we’ve distracted the boys enough already” Devin said moving from where she was leaning against the door that leads into the booth. Lena obliges and gets her bag and they head out.

“Bye boys,” they say in unison as the door shuts behind them. I must have been staring at the door for too long as I’m startled by Michael's shouting.

"ASHTON!"

"WHAT" I exclaimed looking over at Luke, Michael and Calum. 

I didn't realize I was daydreaming but I can’t believe that Lena was here and we made amends.

“So...How did you know Elena?” Luke asks rocking back and forward on his feet. 

"We used to be best friends in high-school. As you know I was bullied and she was my only friend so I thought at the time.” I explain knowing that Calum already knows the full story. “Until one day after school when my bullies shoved me into my locker and called me names. I called out for her by she just turned around and left me there. This is the first time I’ve seen her since graduation.” 


	3. Bachie

Elena POV:

I'm currently sitting on the floor in my living room with my favourite guitar on my lap, songbook on the coffee table trying to finish writing this song. I'm close to finishing it and when this one is complete I only have two left to finish my album.

_"Sometimes when the sky is clear blue,_

_Sometimes I can hear you singing to me_

_But lately part of me just crumbles_

_Every time I hear that melody_

_Our Song_

_It doesn't matter_

_If your heart's new broken_

_If we haven't spoken in a year_

_You'll be walking somewhere very far away_

_Where the sky is full grey_

_And you will hear_

_Our Song_

_And for a moment you can hold it_

_And the colours all co..."_

I start singing again from the top only get interrupted by someone knocking on my door. "Just a minute" I yell as I stand up and put my guitar down on the couch before heading to the door and unlock my multiple deadbolts. I open the door to find the last person I expected.

"Allegra did you forget you... Ashton!? What are you doing here? How did you get my address? Did you follow me home last week? Do I smell prawn crackers?" I ramble confused as hell as to why Ashton is standing on my doorstep holding a bag of what looks like Chinese takeout.

"A little birdy named Devin gave it to me and yes you do. I wanted to see you again so I thought I'd pop over with some dinner." he explains holding up the bag of food with a smile.

"I won't say no to free food. let me grab some forks and I'll meet you in the Living Room, It's the first room on the left" I laugh letting him in then quickly rush to the kitchen to get the utensils.

"You better not be touching my book!" I yelled walking back down the hall and into the living room startling Ashton who was sitting on the couch holding my book.

"Sorry" he apologises and puts the book back on the coffee table.

We start eating and reminisce over our highschool days.

"I miss our old lunchtime chats and our bicycle races to school" he mumbled after finishing a mouthful of noodles.

"I miss them too. Strangely it was fun walking laps with you around the oval. You still haven't given me that Musication either."

"I forgot about that, do I still need to?" looks at me with a cheeky smirk "Or has your taste in music improved?"

_* 8 years earlier *_

I'm sitting under a tree like I do most days at lunch eating my vegemite and cheese sandwich (I know very original) and watching Ashton walk laps around the school oval. Not quite sure why he does it but I've noticed that it's a regular thing he does this every lunchtime.

As he gets closer to where I'm sitting I stand up and run over to join him. He looks up briefly acknowledging my presence and smiles.

"Do you mind if I join?" I ask when I reach him.

Things were silent for a while as we continued to walk until I make an awkward attempt to break the silence.

"Um, What kind of music do you like?"

I sigh with relief when his eyes light up and he responds "punk and rock music are my favourites. Love Green Day, Nirvana, All time Low... there's too many to name"

"I really like Classical music...like Beethoven"

"You need a musication"

"A what?"

"A musication.. a music education. You need to learn what good music sounds like, Your taste in music is junk" he giggled... not laughed, giggled and then the bell rang.

_*flashback over*_

"I can't get over her lips" I said, watching 2 girls on TV having an argument over the same guy. How someone can fit that much filler in their lips is beside me.

"They are about as fat as her fingers" he laughs "why do girls do that to their faces?"

We are both sitting on the couch watching the latest episode of The Bachelor laughing at how desperate and bitchy some of the girls are. It's towards the end of the episode where they have a cocktail party just before the rose ceremony.

"I've got an important question for you," he says as I watch him take one of the faux red roses from the vase on the bookshelf and come back over to me.

He sits back down trying to keep a straight face but failing and at the same time as the Bachelor Matty he asks

"Elena, will you accept this rose?"


	4. Tour??

Ashton POV:

*buzz buzz*

I get woken up by my phone ringing, groaning I try to sit up to find where I left it and see who is calling me at this godforsaken time in the morning.

I try to sit up but I don't get far. Wondering why I can't move, I look down and see Lena still asleep on my chest. We must've fallen asleep during the movie we put on after The Bachelor finished.

I attempt to carefully replace myself with a pillow to go and answer my phone which is ringing for the third time now. Skilfully I manage to get a pillow under her head, then breathe a sigh of relief that she didn't wake up.

I Quickly snatch my phone from the coffee table and answered it without looking at the caller ID

"Hello" I whisper while walking into the hallway.

"Ash where are you? Todd just rang and he wants us to come into the office for a tour meeting at 9 am " Calum shouts down the phone. Todd is our day to day and tour manager, I don't know how he puts up with us .

"I'm still at Lena's, I'll be there soon. Are the others awake? Everyone knows Michael won't willingly get up before noon"

"Luke's next to me half asleep in his Weetbix and I can hear running water so Mikey must be in the shower."

"Ok, I'll be home soon" I reply, Calum mutters a quick goodbye and hangs up.

I put my phone in my pocket and go back into the lounge room to leave Elena a note before grabbing my shoes and quietly leave.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, I'll get straight to the point " Todd said leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head.

We are now in Todd's office and the four of us are squished on one couch, myself and Luke half hanging off each end. Don't know what he wanted to see us for but it sounded urgent.

"One of the opening acts for your US tour has had to quit due to personal reasons, so we are in need of a new performer. Do you boys have anyone in mind before I go searching for someone?"

"How about Elena?" I suggest looking over at the boys who are all nodding in agreement.

"Elena who?"

"Elena Carson, her song Caught in the Crowd was number 1 last week" Calum pipes up.

"Great idea, and I want you boys to be the ones who ask her" He agrees then motions his hand towards the door to shoos us out. "ok bye boys, I've got work to do. let me know how it goes"

We quickly rush out the door and past the front desk, pulling my phone out of my pocket and send her a message.

_Ash: hey Lena, are you and Devin able to meet us at the cafe across the road from the recording studio in 20 minutes?_

It doesn't take long to get a reply

_Lena: sure, that's not a problem. We are at the studio now anyway._

_Lena: wait how did you get my number?_

_Ash: I've become close friends with that little birdy that gave me your address._

_Ash: Great, see you soon_

We arrive at the cafe and I scan the room to see if the girls are here yet. Don't know why I'm this nervous, I can already feel my heart race and my palms getting sweaty.

"Come on, they're in the corner booth," Calum says pointing to Lena and Devin waving at us and walks over sliding in next to Devin.  
Michael and Luke follow not far behind purposely leaving the spot next to Lena free.

"Hi, sorry for this morning. I would have stayed longer and we could have gotten breakfast but our manager called us in for an important meeting" I apologise as I sit down.

"It's fine, I saw the post-it note on the coffee table next to the rose" she replies just as the waiter arrives and starts taking our orders.

Once everyone has rattled off their orders to the waiter I turn back to Lena and Devin.

"So, Todd called us into his office this morning as we have a problem. We are hoping you might be able to help us with said problem as we need to solve it ASAP."

"And what would this problem be?"

"The supporting act for our US tour had to cancel and we would love it if you joined us. We leave in three weeks."

"I don't know, I still haven't finished my album and I.."

"Pretty please, Do we have to get on our knees and beg?" Luke asks cutting her off.

"Yeah, that might help"

"Ugh fine" Calum groans as we all move from our seats and kneel on the floor. In unison, we clasp our hands like we are praying and start pleading.

"Please Lena"

"We're begging you, please"

"Please, come on tour with us"

"Pretty please with Ashton on... oww"

I elbow Michael in the ribs, the entire cafe is staring at us now. There are four grown men kneeling on the floor begging like they're children.

"Ok, that's enough. I already had made my decision just wanted to see if you'd actually do it" She says deciding that she's embarrassed us enough.

"I'll come on tour with you"


	5. Rumours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating as regularly over the next few weeks cause I have a exam. Will try to get another chapter or two up but no promises. Once my exam is over I'll be back updating regularly.

Elena POV: 

After we left the boys, Devin and I walked back to the studio to continue writing and recording. 

"So, what's going on with you and Ashton? " she asks as we entered studio 2. 

"N-nothing, we are just good friends who are rekindling their f-friendship" I stuttered taking a seat on the sofa. 

I mentally facepalm myself knowing that she's caught on to my lie. The truth is that I had a crush on Ashton back in high school and it's resurfacing now. 

"Lena, I know you are lying. You always stutter when you lie" 

"No, I'm not... Ok fine, like Ashton" I admit 

"Lena, this is huge!" She squeals "What happened?"

"He showed up on my doorstep last night with Chinese takeout and we just hung out. It brought back memories from when we were younger and the crush I had on him back then too" I explain knowing that she won't let me get any work done until I tell her everything. 

"Please promise me you won't say anything to anyone."

"Your secret's safe with me."

Not even two seconds later she jumps up and opens the door.

"I have to tell someone! Hey, stranger!" She shouts down the hallway to whoever is out there "Lena likes Ashton! Okay. Now your secret's safe with me." 

I just laugh and shake my head then go back over to the keyboard to continue where I left off and as soon as the door clicks shut my phone starts buzzing.

Stranger: did I just hear Devin shout down the hall that you like Ashton?

Stranger: it's Calum... Devin gave us all your number

My eyes widen in shock and I quickly reply

Me: yes she did, I'm gonna kill her one day. I didn't think you guys would be here, your names aren't on the roster. 

Calum: We booked studio 5 last minute and before you ask Ash is in the booth recording so he didn't hear her. 

I let go of the breath I didn't even realise I was holding. Slightly relieved but also annoyed I turn around to face Devin. 

"Dev, The boys heard you screaming down the hall. You are so god damn lucky that Ashton didn't hear you" 

"what! really? I'm sorry, didn't think that they'd be here today. The only one in the hall was the janitor" she apologised.

"That's alright" I replied then turned back to the keyboard to finish what I had started, hopefully with no more interruptions. 

Later that evening Allegra barges into my room almost yanking the door off it’s hinges. She scares the living daylights out of me, the guitar I was holding falls to the floor. 

"So when were you going to tell me you and Ashton are talking again?" She exclaims excitedly taking a seat on the end of my bed. 

"Haven't you heard of knocking, maybe I was changing" I say while picking up the guitar off the floor and inspecting it for damage. 

"Even if you were it's nothing that I haven't seen before, now I want gossip" 

"It's only been just over a week. I wanted to but there hasn't been a time where both of us have been home for longer than 10 minutes." I start explaining.

"Turns out Devin is good friends with his bandmate Calum. She introduced me to the band not knowing that Ashton is the Ashton I had the falling out with."

"I've heard of the band before, didn't think it was the same Ashton though" 

"Honestly I didn't know he was in 5sos either" 

"I found out about your coffee date with 5sos on social media, Fans are having a field day," she says "why were they begging?"

Laughing I recount the whole story from meeting at the cafe to the tour and Luke's question which resulted in them on their knees. 

"I can't believe you made them do that" she laughs 

"To be fair I didn't think that they'd actual.... why do I smell burning?

" α Γαμώτο" she cusses as she runs out of the room "forgot I had dinner in the oven" 

(A.n: α Γαμωτο pronounced gamóto means fúck in Greek)

Both Allegra and I are half Greek, Our mother is Greek and Dad is an Aussie. Mum taught us Greek so we could communicate with our grandparents who couldn't speak much English. 

After she leaves I take my phone from the nightstand where it's charging and open Twitter. Allegra is right, it didn't take long before our cafe meetup was all over Instagram and Twitter and now fans are going crazy. 

@UpdateSos: 5sos were spotted at a cafe with Elena Carson today.. is there a collaboration brewing? *picture attached*

@Elenaupdates: Elena and Devin spotted at a cafe with @5SOS. *picture attached*

@ElenaSOS: Maybe Elena is the new support act for the US tour?

@5sosupdate: Wonder why the @5sos boys were on their knees? *picture attached*

@ashtonhemmings: is it a coincidence that @5sos are seen with @ElenaCarson and Devin the same day it's announced that the support act canceled??

I liked some tweets and then composed one myself. 

@ElenaCarson: @5sos I'll have you begging on your knees for me


	6. Toucans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, will try and make the next ones longer. Also kudos to those who remember Calum's toucans

Ashton POV: 

3 weeks later we are packing up the tour buses to leave for our first stop. The guys and I are on one bus and Elena is sharing the second bus with Devin. 

It didn't take long for bunks to be chosen once we were all on the bus. Michael had already dibsed a top bunk before we even arrived this morning and Luke the one below it. Calum had taken the other bottom bunk too knowing that I prefer the top bunks after almost being squashed by one on a school camp. 

I remember it vividly, It was grade 7 school camp and we were getting ready for dinner. I was sitting on my bunk to put my shoes on and the guy who had the top bunk climbed up at the same moment I stood up. The second I had moved the top bunk had collapsed onto my bunk. That's the day I saw my life flash before my eyes. 

I walk into the bunk area to get my laptop and the place is a mess; Clothes, shoes and other items are strewn everywhere. I already know the culprit, not that I'm surprised as this happens every time but this is a new record for him. 

Cyclone Luke has left the bus.

"We only left 15 minutes ago and this place is a pigsty" I yell picking up a pair of boxers from my bunk with the tips of two fingers, not knowing if they are clean or not. 

"Hey, are those my toucans? I've been looking for those" Calum exclaims snatching them from my grasp and storms down to the back of the bus to find Luke. 

I follow him and find the blonde in question cuddled up to Michael on the sofa while the latter is playing some sort of video game. Luke resting his head on Michael's chest and their legs tangled together. 

They quickly separate when they see us coming as if they are hiding something, Luke scrambles to the other end of the sofa. 

"Lucas, what happened to the don't borrow underwear code?" The Maori boy shouts waving his 'toucans' around in frustration. We had established a bunch of 'codes' when we first became a band, many have been forgotten but this being one of the ones that stuck around. 

"Ow, I'm well aware of that code" he says looking over to Cal "oh I stole those ages ago, I brought them with me to give them back to you"

"and what about the blue Tradie ones of mine you 'borrowed without asking'" I ask knowing he's wearing them because the waistband was peeking out over his black jeans when was crawling across the sofa. 

"Uh, nope haven't seen them" he lies sitting back down next to Michael who has gone back to his video game.

I decide it's not worth arguing about so I go back to my bunk to relax. I grab my headphones, my phone out of my pocket and press shuffle on my road trip playlist. 

The next thing I know is I'm awoken by loud honking. I sit upright whacking my head on the top bunk then roll over and land on the floor with a thud. 

"Ow, Fucknuggets" I groan holding my head in pain, I must have fallen asleep without realising it. 

"Ash, are you ok?" Calum asks 

"Yeah, the floor just looked lonely and I thought it needed a hug" I reply my voice dripping with sarcasm. "what was that anyway?"

"Idiot drivers I think, lot of traffic outside too. Some people don't have patience." He explained helping me up and I just nod in reply trying to remember which bag I packed the Panadol in. 

"Lachie (the bus driver) said we are 10-15 minutes from the venue too so I came to wake you up" 

"Ok, I'm gonna find some painkillers for the inevitable headache that I'm going to have."


	7. Michael’s Misfortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.
> 
> I got inspired and started writing a new Muke story and got a bit sidetracked. 
> 
> Will try and update a bit more regularly

Elena POV: 

Its the third show of the tour tonight and I'm messing around with the drums on stage (soundcheck is in a few hours) reminiscing when we'd used to hang out in Ashton's basement every Friday after school. 

It was the same week in, week out. We'd meet at my locker when the bell rang and ride our bikes back to his. I'd sit watch him play the drums, he'd try to teach me and then we'd order a pizza and watch a movie or two. 

We would talk about our plans after we graduate. I wanted to go to university to become a primary school teacher and he wanted to be a drummer in a famous band. 

"Did I say you could play those?" I snap out of my daydream and look over to the wings and see Ashton arms crossed, walking across the almost empty stage and stops in front of the drum kit. 

He's trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

"Sorry, I saw them and remembered our Friday hangouts in your basement" I explain fiddling with the drumsticks "so much for becoming a teacher" 

"sometimes life has other plans" he says then puts his hand out, palm facing up. "Can I have my drumsticks back please?" 

"Yeah..nah, you've got to catch me first" I stand up and make a break for it running off the stage towards the dressing rooms. It doesn't take long before I hear his footsteps behind me.

I stop once I make it into the dressing room, Ashton hot on my heels. I quickly scan the room to find somewhere to hide; myself and the drumsticks. It seems as though I'm not quick enough and I freeze when I hear the door shut behind me. 

"Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" He asks when I turn around and see him standing there arms crossed.

I open my mouth to reply but nothing comes out. He walks closer to me smirking and then wraps his arms around my waist.

"Hard way it is" 

I squeal as he pulls me down onto the couch laughing. I drop the drumsticks in the process as I land face first onto his chest and damn he smells good. 

Once our laugher has died down I lift my head and our eyes meet for a split second. His eyes then drift down to my lips momentarily then back to my eyes. We slowly start leaning in, our lips millimeters from each other's when the door swings open with a loud bang. 

Michael sprints past us not noticing that we're even there muttering to himself what sounds like "I'm touching fabric, I'm touching fabric" straight to the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Fucking cockblock. 

The next thing we hear is a sigh of relief.

We quickly separate and about a minute later Luke and Calum barge in out of breath. 

"Have you seen Michael?" The blonde asks between breaths, the latter grabs a bottle of water from the mini fridge and downs it in one go. 

"In there" Ashton points to the bathroom chuckling.

"He said something about touching fabric" 

"Yeah, he'll be in there a while." 

"Lucas Robert Hemmings what did you do?" Ashton demands going into his father mode. 

"Nothing, it wasn't me. Not my fault that he ate what he thought was a normal chocolate bar which was actually a block of Ex-lax laxative chocolate..." Luke explains trying not to laugh at his bandmates mistake but fails miserably. 

"Shut the fuck up it's not funny" Michael shouts from the bathroom causing all of us to start laughing. 

Calum composes himself enough to continue the story of Michael's Misfortune. 

"He'd already eaten half the block by the time he realised which is like 6 doses... he'll be shitting all day"


End file.
